Sometime's in April
by grettama
Summary: On The Battlefield. Sai's journal. 1966. "Ini akan jadi sepuluh menit yang panjang." Omake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Pada kenyataannya aku memang merindukan suaranya.**

**Rate : Setelah perdebatan dengan hati nurani, akhirnya saia memutuskan memberikan rating PG-15 untuk fic ini.**

**Author's Note : YAOI. AU. OOCness. Gaje. Don't like don't read.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Inspired by : title inspired by 'Sometimes in April', a movie that I forgot who made it Xp . 'Watchmen', a Zack Snyder's film . 'G.I Joe : Rise of The Cobra', a Stephen Sommers's film .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Saya kehilangan kemampuan saia membuat ONESHOT. =.=. setelah kehilangan kemampuan membuat lemon scene, sekarang giliran ONESHOT yang menghilang. Lama-lama vakum nih dari ffn.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Sometimes in April_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1**

New York.

Uchiha Sasuke's journal, April 3rd, 1974.

Saat ini sudah tepat enam tahun. Dan pada kenyataannya aku memang merindukan suaranya. Tidak. Bukan hanya suaranya. Aku merindukan semua hal darinya. Suaranya, senyumnya, tawanya, matanya, sentuhannya, _dirinya_.

Aku selalu mengingatnya setiap saat, dan hari ini semua ingatan tentang dirinya menyeruak ke permukaan otakku. Kemudian aku mulai berkutat dengan notes kecilku, berusaha menumpahkan semua kenanganku itu.

Dan sekarang, aku akan mulai.

Semua itu bermula pada tanggal 3 April tahun 1968, di suatu hari di bulan April dengan musim seminya yang cerah. Hari ketika Richard M. Nixon terpilih sebagai presiden Amerika Serikat, dan aku sendiri juga baru saja diangkat menjadi Senator of New York. Posisi yang cukup menjanjikan. Aku mendapat kantor pribadi di Albany, sekretaris pribadi yang cantik, dan juga akses khusus ke White House. Aku lajang, masih muda, tampan, kaya, sukses, mapan dan terpandang. Semuanya kelihatan sempurna kan?

Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Aku yang merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Uchiha's Corporation, perusahaan terbesar di Amerika yang memimpin dan merancang semua percobaan ilmu pengetahuan, seharusnya hanya tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki saja selama sisa hidupku. Tidak perlu bagiku untuk terjun ke dunia politik dan bekerja keras lagi karena aku bisa memiliki semua yang kuinginkan dengan mudah hanya dengan sekali tunjuk. Tapi pada kenyataannya, semuanya tidak seindah kelihatannya. Aku menjadi satu-satunya pewaris tunggal, karena kakakku diasingkan di Alcatraz setelah membantai seluruh anggota keluargaku dan hanya menyisakan aku seorang. Aku tumbuh besar dengan dendam akan kakakku yang meninggal tak lama setelah dikirim ke Alcatraz. Aku dikucilkan dari golongan sosialku karena mempunyai kakak yang sakit jiwa. Tapi setelah kerja keras selama tujuh belas tahun, aku kembali mendapatkan posisiku yang seharusnya di masyarakat. Aku mendapatkan harga diriku kembali.

Seharusnya aku merasa cukup sekarang. Tapi belum. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupku, sesuatu yang telah lama hilang sejak seluruh keluargaku mati. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk," kataku dingin.

Pintu terbuka, dan sekretarisku, Haruno Sakura, memasuki ruangan. Dia bisa saja menjadi Miss Universe dengan kecantikan dan otak cemerlangnya daripada bekerja sebagai sekretarisku. Aku mengakui aku bukan atasan yang baik.

"Laporan dari NYPD baru saja datang, Sir," katanya cekatan sambil menyerahkan map yang tebalnya di atas rata-rata. "Dan baru saja ada telepon dari White House, rapat kabinet akan diadakan pukul delapan malam ini."

Aku membuka map yang diserahkan Haruno, dan langsung menyingkirkannya dari hadapanku. Laporan dari NYPD selalu menjadi bacaanku sebelum tidur, bukan di jam kerja. "Ada yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Mengenai Perang Vietnam, Sir," kata Haruno. Ada sedikit kilat kesedihan di mata hijau emeraldnya. Aku tahu apa yang dirasakannya mengenai perang itu. Tunangannya, Rock Lee, yang bertugas di garis depan selama perang itu berlangsung belum memberinya kabar selama dua bulan terakhir. Dan baru tiga minggu yang lalu, Nara Shikamaru, Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan Negara yang kejeniusannya tak tertandingi itu, datang ke kantorku untuk memberitahukan bahwa Letnan Rock Lee dikabarkan hilang. Tak ada kata 'mati' di angkatan darat. Kalau kau dinyatakan hilang, berarti kau mati.

"Presiden meminta persetujuan Anda untuk memulai mengoperasikan ANBU," Haruno melanjutkan.

Aku mengernyit. ANBU adalah American Nuclear Bakckfire Unit, unit yang rencananya akan menjadi senjata nuklir terkuat di dunia. Presiden Nixon memintaku merancang proyek itu melalui Uchiha's Corporation untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya Uni Sovyet ingin memulai perang nuklir melawan USA. Perang dingin membawa ketakutan yang tak perlu, tapi aku menyanggupi merancang proyek itu.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya secara personal mengenai itu," tanggapku.

Haruno mengangguk paham. "Baik," kata Haruno. "Dan yang terakhir, Miss Yamanaka mengajak Anda untuk makan malam bersama besok. Pukul tujuh."

"Batalkan yang itu," kataku cepat. Ini sudah ke sembilan kalinya Yamanaka Ino itu mengajakku makan malam, tapi aku selalu menolaknya, tak peduli dia adalah anak dari konglomerat besar Amerika. Aku tahu Yamanaka mengajakku makan malam bukan untuk membicarakan bisnis atau politik yang tentunya tidak akan dia pahami. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan tak perlu dengan wanita. Aku sepaham dengan Nara Shikamaru dalam hal ini. Merepotkan.

"Ini hanya saran dari saya, Sir, tapi sebaiknya Anda menerima undangan itu," kata Haruno.

Aku mengernyit memandang wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu.

Haruno berdehem untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. "Tampil bersama wanita, dalam kasus ini Miss Yamanaka, penting untuk karir Anda, Sir. Terutama di mata pers."

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dilihat kecoak-kecoak pers itu, Haruno."

"Tapi di The New York Gazette kali ini mulai muncul artikel kalau Anda…" Haruno terhenti sebentar, ia menarik napas dan melanjutkan, "Maaf sebelumnya, Sir. Koran itu menyatakan kalau Anda adalah seorang homoseksual." Wajah Haruno agak memerah setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dan dia menunduk menatap sepatu hak tingginya.

Aku mengangkat alis. Konyol. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tak peduli dengan apa yang ditulis pers. Kalaupun mereka mengatakan aku gigolo sekalipun. Kau bisa keluar dari ruanganku sekarang, Haruno."

Haruno mengangguk dan bergegas keluar.

Aku menghela napas dan bersandar di punggung kursiku. Walaupun aku menolak mentah-mentah saran Haruno, aku tahu kalau dia ada benarnya. Sudah cukup bagiku dipandang rendah sebagai adik seorang psikopat, tak perlu terulang lagi dengan dipandang rendah sebagai seorang homoseksual. Aku tak tahu darimana pers mendapatkan ide untuk menulis artikel tak penting seperti itu, tapi kurasa mereka cukup jeli untuk tahu bahwa seumur hidup Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan bagaikan Adonis itu belum pernah sekalipun kencan dengan wanita. Menurutku cinta itu sesuatu yang tak masuk akal dan penghambat karir.

Tapi ternyata kata-kata Haruno tadi membuatku resah juga. Prinsip dan pikiranku mulai bertentangan. Bukan berarti aku belum pernah menyukai lawan jenis secara spesifik, bagaimanapun juga aku tetap seorang pria, tapi… aku memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. Aku masih normal, tegasku dalam hati. Semua perang yang terjadi ternyata bisa membuatku stress juga sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku mengurut keningku dengan ujung jariku. Kurasa terlalu banyak pikiran dalam otakku. Aku harus menumpahkannya pada sesorang supaya aku tidak gila…

Kriiing.

Aku mengangkat gagang telepon yang terletak seperempat meter di hadapanku.

"Tuan Nara ingin bicara dengan Anda, Sir," terdengar suara lembut Haruno.

"Sambungkan sekarang," perintahku. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, suara lembut Haruno langsung digantikan oleh suara Nara Shikamaru.

"Uchiha, bagaimana menurutmu dengan ANBU?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Aku akan membicarakan masalah itu dengan Presiden secara personal, Nara. Kau akan tahu hasilnya nanti."

"Aku juga akan mengirim laporan mengenai berapa banyak yang hilang dari pihak kita secara personal padamu, Uchiha. Kau akan tahu jumlahnya nanti," balas Nara. Aku paham apa maksudnya. Ia berusaha memperingatkanku mengenai banyaknya korban di pihak kita dan secara implisit memintaku menolak rencana Presiden. Bukan pertama kalinya bagi Nara untuk menolak usul langsung Presiden. Untungnya kami belum pernah kalah dalam perang selama ia yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan-nya.

"Baiklah," kataku dingin.

Nara menggumam puas, dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kurasa dia juga stress, pikirku sembari meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya semula. Nara Shikamaru sebelum perang Vietnam adalah orang yang terlalu santai dan tidak pedulian. Bukan tipe orang yang akan mengancamku dengan halus seperti tadi. Tapi sejak Jenderal Asuma, orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah sendiri oleh Nara, tewas dua tahun yang lalu di awal perang, dia berubah total.

Tsk. Bukan saatnya bagiku untuk memikirkan urusan orang lain sekarang ini. Aku mengecek arlojiku. Pukul lima sore. Masih tiga jam sebelum rapat kabinet. Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengambil mantelku lalu berjalan keluar dari kantorku.

"Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu," pamitku pada Haruno yang mengangguk menyanggupi.

Aku keluar ke trotoar yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki lainnya dan berjalan sepanjang 21st Avenue, berusaha menjernihkan otakku dan memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak permintaan Presiden. Tapi Nixon kemungkinan besar akan bersikeras menggunakan ANBU dan meratakan Vietnam sekaligus, tak peduli itu liberal atau komunis. Tapi itu terlalu berisiko. Aku juga tak ingin menghilangan negara yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dari peta. Lagipula menghancurkan Vietnam bukan berarti akan menghentikan perang dingin, malah akan semakin memperparahnya. Dugaan Uni Sovyet bahwa kami punya nuklir akan terbukti. Einstein keparat, seandainya dia tidak menemukan benda berbahaya macam—

Bruk!

Pikiranku terhenti ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku telah menabrak seseorang. Orang yang kutabrak tadi jatuh terduduk di trotoar dengan segala macam berkas-berkas bertebaran di sekitarnya. Ia meringis kesakitan, tapi langsung bergegas mengumpulkan barang-barangnya sebelum diinjak-injak oleh orang yang lewat. Merasa tak enak, aku berlutut dan membantunya.

"Maaf," kata orang itu. "Berkasnya banyak sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat jalan."

Aku menggeleng. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga sedang tidak berkonsentrasi," tanggapku.

Akhirnya semuanya telah terkumpul dan kami bangkit berdiri.

"Terimakasih," kata orang itu dengan senyum lebar. Aku mengangguk.

"Ah," celetuknya tiba-tiba. "Anda Uchiha Sasuke? Senator of New York?" tanyanya, terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata biru di balik kacamatanya terbelalak lebar.

"Ya," jawabku tegas.

Ia tersenyum lagi dan langsung menjabat tanganku dengan resmi. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Dr. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk paham. Sebagai pemilik tunggal Uchiha's Corporation, aku sudah sering mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut di wilayah perusahaan. Orang yang merupakan otak atas proyek ANBU, pria cerdas yang menguasai ilmu kedokteran, seorang kimiawan dan fisikawan yang disegani ilmuwan-ilmuwan Uchiha's Corporation, belum lagi ia juga merupakan seorang psikiater terkenal. Semua itu dicapainya di usia yang sangat muda. Tak jauh berbeda denganku yang menjadi senator termuda dalam sejarah.

Pria pirang itu melepaskan jabatan tangannya. "Ada waktu untuk minum kopi di kantor saya? Anda kelihatan banyak pikiran," ia menawarkan dengan senyum ramah terkembang.

Pertanyaan khas seorang psikiater. Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku memang sedang mencari orang yang tepat untuk menumpahkan semua masalahku dan jalan pikiranku yang rumit, dan kurasa psikiater bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Itu adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia memang bukan pilihan buruk. Aku memang belum merasakan apa-apa pada saat itu, tapi segera, dia akan menjadi hal terindah dalam hidupku.

**_To Be Continued_**

X3

Saia kembali dengan fic baru….*pede mode on*

Mungkin alurnya agak lambat di awal… saia minta maaf untuk itu… soalnya rencananya ini bakal jadi oneshot, tapi setelah diketik kok malah jadi 9000 kata lebih…~.~ ya akhirnya dipisah jadi 4 bagian deh…x)

Walaupun kayaknya belum ada yang bisa dikomentari mengenai jalan cerita di chapter ini, semua masih serba misterius, tapi…

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : … mungkin aku masih akan berada di sana sampai pagi, berdebat dengan diriku sendiri mengenai orientasi seksualku.**

**Rate : Setelah perdebatan dengan hati nurani, akhirnya saia memutuskan memberikan rating PG-15 untuk fic ini.**

**Author's Note : YAOI. AU. OOCness. Gaje. Don't like don't read.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Inspired by : title inspired by 'Sometimes in April', a movie that I forgot who made it Xp . 'Watchmen', a Zack Snyder's film . 'G.I Joe : Rise of The Cobra', a Stephen Sommers's film .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chap 2! XD jumlah words bertambah di sini… happy reading… tx for all reviewers yang sudah susah payah membaca dan memberikan feed back ke saia…*bows*

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Sometimes in April_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

Ternyata tempat prakteknya sebagai seorang psikiater tidak jauh dari kantorku. Kenapa aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang merupakan ujung tombak perusahaanku itu kalau jarak kami cuma sejauh lima blok? Mungkin duniaku sudah terlalu penuh dengan ambisi dan konspirasi.

"Silakan duduk," Uzumaki mempersilakan ketika kami sudah berada di kantornya yang rapi dan bernuansa pastel. Ia meletakkan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya di atas meja sementara aku melepas mantelku, menggantungnya di gantungan mantel di dekat pintu dan duduk di sofa yang ada di seberang ruangan. Aku menghindari sofa yang biasa digunakan untuk pasien.

Uzumaki menuangkan kopi yang masih mengepul ke dalam dua cangkir keramik dan meletakkannya di meja di hadapanku, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di seberangku. Ia melepas kacamatanya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas seluruh mata birunya yang belum pernah kulihat di manapun, meletakkan kacamata itu di samping cangkir kopinya.

"Jadi," dia membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana perang akhir-akhir ini, Tuan Uchiha?" tanyanya ringan, seolah ia sedang membicarakan cuaca musim semi di New York. Tidak, dia bukan meremehkan perang atau semacamnya, dia hanya mencoba untuk membuatku nyaman berbicara dengannya. Dia terampil dalam hal ini, dan aku menyukainya. Aku termasuk sulit bersosialisasi secara umum, tapi lain lagi urusannya kalau itu menyangkut politik dan bisnis.

Aku meminum kopiku yang masih panas sedikit. "Buruk, Uzumaki."

"Ah, Naruto saja," selanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Saya tidak begitu suka dipanggil dengan nama marga saya, menimbulkan kesan tidak akrab. Yah… walaupun kita memang baru saja bertemu."

Aku mengangguk. "Buruk, Naruto," ulangku. Ada desir aneh di dadaku saat aku mengucapkan nama itu. Aku tidak terlalu terbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya. Bahkan aku belum pernah melakukannya, kecuali untuk keluargaku sendiri. "Korban dari kedua belah pihak semakin bertambah, dan tampaknya perang ini akan berlangsung lama."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, dan meminum kopinya juga. "Saya rasa Anda memegang peranan penting dalam mengambil keputusan yang menyangkut perang. Tidak heran Anda stress," katanya sambil berkedip ramah padaku. "Kemarin Presiden juga menemui saya, mengecek ANBU di laboratorium Anda."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku heran. Haruno belum melaporkan apa-apa padaku mengenai kunjungan Presiden ke Uchiha's Corporation.

Dia tertawa. Tawanya benar-benar enak didengar. Tawa yang belum pernah kudengar selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir. "Itu kunjungan pribadi untuk saya, beliau menanyakan mengenai ANBU, dan saya berbohong mengenai kondisinya."

"Maksud Anda?"

Naruto tersenyum nakal. Aku kagum dengan sifatnya yang mulai kuperhatikan. Dia masih tampak seperti anak-anak belasan tahun walaupun usianya mungkin hanya setahun di bawahku. Dia benar-benar kelihatan manusiawi, tidak sepertiku yang semakin hari semakin mirip zombi.

"Jenderal Nara juga menemui saya beberapa hari lalu, dia melakukan beberapa pembicaraan pribadi dengan saya mengenai ANBU, dan dia mewanti-wanti saya mengenai tujuan Presiden. Dan saya sepaham dengannya," ia menjelaskan. "Jadi ketika Presiden menanyakan kondisi ANBU, saya mengatakan kalau ANBU belum bisa digunakan. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu percaya."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Beliau memang menanyakan pada saya mengenai kondisi ANBU hari ini."

Naruto meletakkan cangkir keramiknya. "Anda tersenyum," komentar Naruto, _out of topic_.

Aku terperangah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Dia masih duduk di seberang meja, memandangku dengan mata birunya. Senyum ramah terkembang di wajah kecoklatannya "Ah…" aku sadar dia benar. Aku baru saja tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Dan orang inilah yang membuatku melakukannya. Orang yang baru saja bertemu denganku selama empat puluh lima menit.

Naruto meminum kopinya lagi, sementara aku memandangnya ingin tahu. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya semudah itu?

"Saya selalu memperhatikan Anda, Tuan Uchiha. Sejak kejadian kelam tujuh belas tahun lalu itu…" aku biasanya langsung meledak marah begitu mendengar masa laluku yang suram mengenai pembantaian keluargaku diungkit-ungkit. Tapi tampaknya tidak kalau orang ini yang mengungkitnya. Buktinya aku masih duduk tenang di sofaku, memandang mata birunya. "Saya yang waktu itu masih bekerja sebagai asisten Dr. Namikaze," dia melanjutkan, menyebutkan kepala ilmuwan Uchiha's Corporation bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika ayahku masih memimpin perusahaan itu. "Saya selalu memperhatikan Anda. Anda anak yang jauh lebih baik dari sekarang saat itu. Maaf," tambahnya buru-buru. Aku menggeleng, menyuruhnya melanjutkan. "Jadi… yah… saya menyadari Anda berubah drastis sejak tragedi itu. Saya senang akhirnya setelah sekian lama melihat bos saya tersenyum lagi."

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mendengar orang lain membicarakan diriku seperti dia. Semua orang selalu berbicara tentang, Tuan Sempurna Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan merupakan calon pemimpin di masa depan. Sedangkan dia? Dia berbicara tentangku seolah aku ini manusia biasa, yang sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Dia seolah tahu kalau jauh di balik topeng stoic-ku, aku masih menyimpan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

"Kenapa saya belum pernah bertemu Anda sebelum ini?" tanyaku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri sebenarnya walaupun aku mengucapkannya dengan jelas.

Naruto tertawa, tawa yang akhirnya akan menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku selama bertahun-tahun setelah aku mendengarnya untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. "Anda adalah Senator of New York. Uchiha's Corporation selalu menjadi nomor kesekian setelah tugas-tugas Anda sebagai senat selesai. Anda melampiaskan semua urusan perusahaan kepada Nona Haruno. Dialah yang bertemu saya," ia menerangkan. "Wanita yang menarik dia itu," tambahnya.

Aku merasakan sedikit gejolak di dasar perutku ketika mendengarnya memuji Haruno, tapi aku mengabaikannya, tak begitu bisa mencerna perasaan apa itu.

"Nah," ia berbicara lagi. "Saya rasa sekarang Anda bisa mengeluarkan semua sumber kegelisahan Anda yang tergurat jelas di setiap senti wajah tampan Anda itu," katanya sambil menunjuk wajahku dengan geli. "Karena saya yakin yang menyebabkan Anda gelisah bukan karena perang dan semua hal-hal formal menyebalkan itu."

Aku tercenung. Apakah emosiku semudah itu dibaca olehnya? "Bagaimana Anda tahu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Saya psikiater, Sir. Adalah pekerjaan saya untuk tahu."

Aku menyukai jawaban itu. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di punggung sofa, mulai merasa rileks. Padahal aku tak pernah merasa rileks di depan orang asing, tapi dia berbeda. "Anda membaca koran hari ini?" tanyaku.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia menarik The New York Gazette dari meja kecil di sebelahnya, dan mencari-cari. "Ah," wajahnya mulai menyiratkan pemahaman. "Artikel tentang Anda?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengagguk, mengamatinya membaca artikel itu. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari sosoknya.

Dia kemudian melipat koran itu lagi, melemparnya ke sampingnya setelah ia selesai membaca. Ia menggeleng geli dan meminum kopinya sampai habis. "Isu yang menarik. Penulisnya adalah seorang wanita," komentarnya tak penting.

Aku tertawa kecil. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan matanya saat ia melihat tawaku. "Dan Miss Yamanaka mengundang saya makan malam besok, yang akan saya tolak untuk kesembilan kalinya. Itu akan semakin menguatkan dugaan."

"Miss Yamanaka? Yamanaka Ino? Model terkenal sekaligus anak dari konglomerat itu?" tanya Naruto kagum. Aku mengangguk. "Wow…" ia berdecak. "Kenapa Anda tidak menerimanya saja?"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Tidak. Tidak akan."

"Jadi itu yang menjadi dilema bagi Anda," ia menarik kesimpulan. "Mempertahankan prinsip hidup tanpa wanita, atau meluruskan isu menyimpang itu, benar?"

Aku mengangguk. Senang dia mengerti tanpa aku harus menjelaskan secara panjang lebar. Orang seperti dialah yang kubutuhkan.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Saran saya, Anda lihat dulu sejauh apa pers berani membual sebelum Anda terpaksa mengorbankan prinsip Anda. Tak usah terburu-buru," katanya. "Atau," ia menambahkan, ekspresinya berubah serius. "Sewa saja beberapa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh reporter itu. Tamat."

Aku terdiam. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian, baik aku maupun dia tertawa bersamaan.

"Saya hanya bercanda mengenai yang terakhir itu lho," katanya di sela-sela tawanya. "Tapi kalau Anda memang berniat melakukannya, saya bisa menjaga rahasia," katanya sambil mengedip padaku.

Aku tertawa pelan lagi mendengar itu.

Dan kami mengakhiri tawa kami bersamaan. Aku mengecek arlojiku. Sudah pukul tujuh lebih sedikit. Ternyata sudah hampir dua jam aku berbicara dengan orang ini. Padahal kupikir baru lima menit. Dengan enggan, aku menghabiskan kopiku dan bangkit berdiri. Ia melakukan hal yang sama di hadapanku.

"Saya harus pergi," pamitku, mengambil mantelku di gantungan. Ia mengikuti di belakangku, mengantarku sampai ke pintu depan. "Terimakasih atas waktu yang diberikan."

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Uchiha," tanggapnya ramah.

Aku yang hendak melangkah keluar, ke jalan yang sudah mulai gelap menoleh lagi ke arahnya. "Sasuke saja," kataku. "Dan kurasa tak ada salahnya bagi kita untuk menghentikan keformalan dalam berbicara."

Dia menatapku selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Kau bisa datang kapan pun kau mau. Toh kantormu dekat."

Suatu perasaan menyergapku ketika ia memanggilku dengan cara itu. Perasaan seolah aku sudah mengenalnya begitu lama. Bahkan lebih lama dari usiaku. Aku tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya turun ke jalan, kembali berjalan ke kantorku. Hari itu, tanpa sadar aku menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini hilang dari hidupku.

-

Rapat kabinet berlangsung lumayan baik bagi semua orang, kecuali bagi Presiden. Akhirnya semua anggota kabinet, dipengaruhi oleh pemikiranku dan Nara yang terlalu logis, memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan ANBU. Presiden tetap bersikeras untuk menggunakannya tentu saja, tapi Nara menentangnya dengan perkataan-perkataannya yang kalem, namun tajam. Aku juga meyakinkan Presiden kalau ANBU belum sepenuhnya siap. Belum lagi tambahan dari Hyuuga Neji, Menteri Luar Negeri, yang menyatakan kalau Uni Sovyet sepertinya masih akan bertahan dengan perang dingin. Akhirnya beliau terpaksa mengalah, dan menyetujui strategi Nara untuk menerjunkan pasukan elite khusus tambahan ke medan perang.

Rapat berakhir larut malam. Aku langsung naik ke mobilku dan bergegas pulang, mengingat masih ada laporan dari NYPD yang belum kubaca. Dalam perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa aku lewat jalan memutar, sehingga aku melewati kantor Naruto (aku mulai terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama itu). Lampunya masih menyala. Aku menghentikan mobilku di seberang kantor itu, dan tepat ketika aku keluar dari mobilku, seorang pria pucat keluar dari kantor Naruto. Aku merasa dia agak mirip aku kecuali tampang jahatnya dan model rambutnya. Aku mengikuti pria itu dengan mataku, yang berjalan semakin jauh, bertanya-tanya siapa dia, saat pintu kantor Naruto terbuka lagi. Kali ini dokter muda itulah yang keluar, dalam balutan mantel coklat mudanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan langsung menyeberang, menghampiri sosok pria pirang itu.

"Ah, malam, Sasuke," sapanya otomatis ketika melihatku. Ia agak terkejut sebenarnya, dilihat dari ekspresinya.

"Pria pucat yang tadi itu pasienmu?" entah kenapa aku menanyakan itu.

Naruto memandangku tak paham selama beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab. "Sai maksudmu? Ya, dia pasienku."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Keberatan kalau kuantar pulang?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi emosiku berubah total tiap kali menghadapi orang ini. Aku bahkan tak mengenali diriku yang sekarang. Yang aku tahu aku cuma merasa nyaman dengannya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku yakin kau masih banyak pekerjaan selain harus mengantar aku pulang," tolaknya halus.

"Tak masalah," elakku. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu karena telah menolongku sore ini." Aku memandangnya, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Naruto tertawa. "Itu pekerjaanku, Sasuke."

Aku bersikeras, tidak beranjak dari hadapannya sebelum ia mengatakan 'ya'. Tampaknya dia menyadari itu karena akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendahuluinya ke mobilku.

Begitu kami berada di dalam, tiba-tiba dia berkata, "Sasuke, ingat berita tentangmu di koran hari ini. Seandainya reporter itu tahu…." Ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dan menatapku, berusaha menakut-nakutiku dengan mata birunya. Alih-alih takut, aku tertawa pelan.

"Yang harus kulakukan tinggal menyewa pembunuh bayaran dan menghabisi reporter itu kan?" gurauku. Dia tertawa, sementara aku menekan pedal gas dan memacu mobilku di jalanan New York yang lengang karena sudah larut malam.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya," katanya begitu aku menghentikan mobilku di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia berusaha melepas sabuk pengamannya, tapi sepertinya tersangkut oleh sesuatu. Refleks, aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan hendak membantunya melepas sabuk itu. Tapi ketika tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh jemarinya, gerakan kami sama-sama terhenti. Ia menoleh dari kaitan sabuknya ke arahku. Aku membeku saat menyadari mata biru di balik kacamata itu sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Sasuke…" katanya lirih.

Aku langsung menjauhkan diriku darinya, kembali ke posisi dudukku semula. Selang beberapa detik Naruto berhasil melepas sabuknya sendiri.

"Maaf," kataku sebelum ia turun dari mobil. "Kurasa tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu ketika orientasi seksualku dipertanyakan," aku mencoba berbicara senetral mungkin, tapi aku sendiri tak bisa menyangkal detak jantungku yang di luar kendali.

Naruto tertawa kecil, tampaknya kejadian tadi tidak berpengaruh apapun baginya. Jadi memang aku yang menanggapinya secara berlebihan. Reporter itu lama-lama membuatku sinting.

"Tak apa-apa," tanggapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Selamat malam, Sasuke." Ia turun dari mobil, dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Aku masih terdiam di depan rumahnya, memandang pintunya yang sudah tertutup dan lampu-lampunya yang mulai dipadamkan. Kalau saja aku tidak teringat tentang laporan dari NYPD, mungkin aku masih akan berada di sana sampai pagi, berdebat dengan diriku sendiri mengenai orientasi seksualku.

**_To Be Continued_**

Agak klise di chap ini…u.u

Tapi emang kejutannya ada di chap akhir sih…xp

Senang akhirnya **Ghee-senpai** kembali!!! XDDD begitu baca **Snow in the Summer**-nya dia, jadi merasa fic ini kacangan banget…u.u

Ah, sudahlah…

Mind to review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "Kenapa kau, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita seumur hidupnya, mau repot-repot mengajakku makan malam?"**

**Rate : Setelah perdebatan dengan hati nurani, akhirnya saia memutuskan memberikan rating PG-15 untuk fic ini.**

**Author's Note : YAOI. AU. OOCness. Gaje. Don't like don't read.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Inspired by : title inspired by 'Sometimes in April', a movie that I forgot who made it Xp . 'Watchmen', a Zack Snyder's film . 'G.I Joe : Rise of The Cobra', a Stephen Sommers's film .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter 3! Sasuke mulai kehilangan akal sehat…X3 hohohoho…

Dan ada satu hal buruk… halaman review buat fic ini nggak bisa dibuka!! o jadi mohon maaf bagi semuanya…saia belum sempat baca reviews untuk chap 2, saia harap chap 3 ini sesuai keinginan… T.T

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Sometimes in April_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 3**

New York. April 4th, 1968.

"Pagi, Haruno."

Sekretarisku itu mendongak dari pekerjaannya, menatapku bingung. "Er… eh, selamat pagi, Sir," jawabnya gugup. Aku mengangguk singkat padanya dan langsung masuk ke ruanganku, siap menghadapi segunung pekerjaan lagi hari ini.

Benar saja, belum genap sepuluh menit aku duduk di kursiku, pintuku sudah diketuk dari luar. Aku mempersilakan si pengetuk masuk, ternyata Haruno. Ia menyerahkan beberapa proposal dan laporan dari Uchiha's Corporation, menungguku sementara aku menandatangani semuanya.

"Er… Anda sedikit berbeda hari ini, Sir," Haruno membuka mulut. Tampaknya hal itu sudah mengganjal hatinya semenjak aku datang pagi ini.

"Oh ya?" tanggapku tidak antusias, menekuni anggaran dana New York yang tampaknya semakin membengkak. Siapa yang berani mencantumkan angka nol sebanyak ini?

"Um… ya, Sir… Anda tidak biasanya menyapa karyawan…."

Aku memutuskan untuk menandatangani anggaran itu saja dan beralih ke berkas berikutnya. "Jadi aku tidak diijinkan menyapa?" tanyaku sinis.

"Bukan begitu, Sir," balas Haruno cepat. "Hanya saja… yah…itu agak sedikit berbeda."

"Kalau kau ada waktu untuk mengamati perubahan-perubahan kecilku yang tak penting, Haruno," kataku. "Apa tidak sebaiknya waktu itu kau gunakan untuk mengecek ANBU? Laporan perkembangannya sering terlambat akhir-akhir ini."

Haruno terkesiap. "Maaf, Sir," katanya merasa bersalah. "Saya akan menyerahkan laporannya besok."

Aku mengangguk stoic, mengembalikan semuanya yang sudah kutandatangani dan bertanya. "Apa agendaku hari ini?"

Haruno mengeluarkan notesnya, dan membacakan apa yang tertera di situ. Jadwalku sudah penuh dari pagi sampai malam.

Ketika Haruno selesai, aku bertanya, "Tak ada waktu luang sama sekali?"

Haruno tampaknya kaget dengan pertanyaanku yang aneh. Aku tahu kenapa, aku biasanya tak pernah protes tentang jadwalku. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

"Um…" Haruno memeriksa notesnya lagi. "Pukul tujuh Anda seharusnya makan malam dengan Miss Yamanaka…"

"Batalkan yang itu kataku," aku mengernyit tak senang.

Haruno mengangguk patuh dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Aku mengecek jam, masih pukul sembilan pagi. Aku harus bertahan selama sepuluh jam ke depan…

-

Aku tidak bisa mengingat setiap detail di hari itu, yang aku ingat hanya ketika akhirnya pukul tujuh malam tiba. Aku langsung bergegas keluar dari kantor kedutaan, dan memacu mobilku ke 21st Avenue. Ke kantor Naruto tepatnya. Aku sendiri tak paham kenapa aku bisa memutuskan kalau aku harus menemuinya hari itu, semuanya sudah di luar logika. Aku tidak menghentikan mobilku sampai aku tiba di depan kantornya.

Lampu-lampunya masih menyala. Pertanda bagus, karena itu berarti dia belum pulang. Aku turun dari mobilku, menyebrang jalan dan langsung menaiki undakan menuju pintu depan. Belum sempat aku mengetuk pintunya, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu. Dan dari baliknya, keluar seorang pria pucat yang kukenali sebagai pasien Naruto semalam. Dari dekat, aku bisa melihat kalau kedua matanya yang sipit dan sewarna dengan mataku itu tampak sangat licik. Ditambah lagi dengan bekas luka mengerikan di sepanjang rahangnya. Dia pasti telah melalui masa-masa yang sulit. Pria itu hanya melirikku sekilas dan langsung berlalu pergi sementara aku melangkah masuk ke dalam. Begitu mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di balik meja besarnya, menekuni setumpuk tinggi dokumen dan berkali-kali membetulkan letak kacamatanya, pria pucat tadi tersapu dari pikiranku.

"Tok, tok," aku menirukan suara orang mengetuk pintu agar Naruto menyadari keberadaanku.

Pria pirang itu mendongak, dan tersenyum begitu melihatku. "Ah, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" tanyanya ramah.

"Tidak buruk," jawabku singkat sambil melepas mantelku, kemudian langsung duduk di kursi di seberang mejanya. "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanyaku, mengamati sederetan angka-angka yang tak bakal kupahami hanya dengan sekali lihat di kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto meringis, membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi. "Ini semua tentang ANBU. Unit itu banyak menyita waktuku akhir-akhir ini, dan selalu saja masih ada yang kurang tepat tentang rancangannya."

Aku mendengus geli, menyingkirkan semua kertas-kertas memusingkan itu dari hadapan Naruto hanya dengan satu sapuan. Dia memprotes ketika aku menumpuk semua kertas itu dengan rapi di salah satu sisi mejanya. "Jangan pedulikan itu dulu hari ini," kataku. Aku menghentikan tangannya dalam usahanya mengambil pekerjaannya kembali.

Naruto menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan cengiran di bibirnya. "Itu bukan kata-kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan oleh pemrakarsa proyek ANBU, Sasuke."

Aku menggeleng geli. "Sudah, lupakan saja," aku bersikeras sambil melepaskan tangannya yang ternyata sedari tadi masih kugenggam. "Kau sudah makan malam?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia mengecek jam tangannya. "Ah, ternyata sudah pukul tujuh lewat!" katanya kaget sambil menepuk dahinya. "Pantas saja perutku keroncongan…"

Aku menahan tawaku melihat tingkah lakunya. "Ayo," ajakku sambil bangkit dari dudukku.

"Kemana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Makan malam," jawabku. Dan sebelum ia sempat menyerukan penolakan, aku sudah menariknya, menyambar mantelku dan mantelnya dari gantungan di dekat pintu, dan membawanya keluar dari kantornya. Otakku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat itu. Semua tindakanku berlangsung secara spontan, berdasarkan nuraniku, dan aku mengikutinya.

Naruto berdecak geli begitu kami sudah berada dalam mobilku, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restoran favoritku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak… hanya saja aku mulai bertanya-tanya…" jawabnya geli. "Kenapa kau, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita seumur hidupnya, mau repot-repot mengajakku makan malam?"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu, apa sekiranya yang akan dia pikirkan seandainya dia tahu apa yang sejak semalam berdebat di otakku? "Jangan bilang kau mulai percaya dengan apa yang dikatan pers?"

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, mereka kebanyakan memutar balikkan fakta," jawabnya ringan. "Lalu, kenapa?"

Aku berbelok di tikungan, diam selama beberapa saat, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Mengingat dia adalah seorang psikiater, dia tentunya dapat menganalisis dengan mudah mengenai kondisi psikis seseorang. Bahkan mungkin ia bisa lebih memahami tentang apa yang bergejolak dalam diriku sekarang. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, Sasuke… "Entahlah," jawabku akhirnya, menatap lurus ke depan. Aku bisa merasakan ia memandangku dengan senyum ramahnya, tampaknya sisi psikiaternya mulai bekerja. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku. "Kau orang pertama dalam tujuh belas tahun terakhir ini yang membuatku nyaman berada di dekatmu," aku mengakui. "Aku merasa menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupku tiap kali bersamamu."

Senyum Naruto memudar. Ekspresinya berubah serius, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku tidak bisa menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berdehem pelan. "Yah… mungkin itu karena aku seorang psikiater, Sasuke. Sudah seharusnya aku membuat pasien-pasienku nyaman di dekatku, dan kau masuk dalam kategori itu," komentarnya, ramah dan menyenangkan seperti biasa.

Tapi aku tidak menyukai nada implisit dalam suaranya. Ia seakan menegaskan kalau aku hanyalah seorang pasien untuknya. Tidak lebih.

Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin."

Kami tidak berbicara lagi sampai aku memarkir mobilku di depan restoran yang kumaksud. Kami turun dari mobil dan aku mendahuluinya masuk ke restoran, setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan mantelku kepada _doorman_ di depan. Aku memilih tempat duduk di sudut, Naruto mendudukkan diri di depanku. Seorang _waitress _menawarkan buku menu pada kami, aku membacanya sepintas dan menyebutkan apa yang aku inginkan sementara dia mencatatnya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya, dia melakukannya dengan penuh senyum sementara aku sedingin es seperti biasa.

"Apa menyenangkannya menjadi seorang psikiater?" tanyaku setelah _waitress _itu pergi. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku dan meletakkannya di depan bibirku, menatap mata biru Naruto lekat-lekat. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, aku tiba-tiba merasa begitu sakit hati dan marah begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya di mobil barusan. Dan sekarang, aku bermaksud membangun percakapan normal dengannya.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaanku. "Pertanyaan yang sama kulontarkan padamu, Sasuke. Apa menyenangkannya menjadi seorang senat?" nada bicaranya sudah biasa lagi, tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Ia sudah kembali seperti semula, atau memang dia pandai menyembunyikan emosi.

Aku mendengus geli. "Dan pasienmu yang bernama Sai atau entah siapa itu, dia rutin sekali mengunjungimu." Kata-kataku barusan merupakan tuduhan. Aku yakin Naruto menyadari itu.

Tapi ternyata Naruto malah tersenyum ramah padaku, alih-alih tersinggung seperti dugaanku. "Masa lalunya berat. Luka fisiknya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan luka hatinya. Dia kembali setahun yang lalu dari Vietnam, di saat itu pula ia menjadi pasienku. Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan setahun lalu."

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menjelaskannya padaku?" tanyaku setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebarnya mengenai Sai. "Bukannya tipe orang sepertimu hanya akan bilang, 'masa lalunya berat' titik?"

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Kau orang dengan kondisi kejiwaan paling unik yang pernah kutemui, Sasuke… tidak, bukan berarti kau gila," tambahnya buru-buru ketika melihat ekspresiku. "Aku selalu merasa bingung bagaimana harus bersikap di depanmu, padahal kita baru saja saling kenal, dan kau termasuk pasienku. Aku selalu memikirkan…" ia berhenti bicara dan menggeleng geli. "Psikiater juga butuh pelampiasan curhat juga ternyata?" tanyanya geli.

Aku tertawa pelan. Aku tahu apa dia pikirkan saat ini. _Dia memikirkan responku pada setiap hal yang dilakukannya di depanku_. Pikiran itu membuatku puas pada diriku sendiri.

Kami makan malam dalam diam, dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Aku meminta tagihannya pada _waitress _terdekat, menatap Naruto tajam ketika dia akan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Tatapanku membuatnya menatapku geli, dan akhirnya dia membiarkanku yang membayar. Kami keluar dari restoran itu dan kembali masuk ke mobilku.

"Kembali ke kantor?" tanyaku sambil menyalakan mesin mobilku.

Naruto memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mengangguk. Mata biru di balik kacamatanya menyorotkan sedikit kelelahan. Sedikit, yang lain adalah kilat antusias. "Aku harus menyelesaikan perhitungan fusinya malam ini. Dan sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan dalam penyetaraan reaksi…"

Aku berdehem, membuatnya berhenti dan tertawa geli. "Maaf, Sasuke," katanya, sedikit merasa bersalah. "Kurasa aku mulai sedikit stress dengan proyek itu. Mungkin jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tidak menginginkan proyek ANBU sukses."

Aku meliriknya, ia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi menyesal. Aku paham maksudnya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi dalang di perang nuklir yang mungkin akan berlangsung beberapa tahun lagi, kalau Amerika maupun Uni Sovyet sudah bosan dengan perang dingin.

Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan kantornya, dan ikut turun bersamanya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya heran ketika melihatku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kantornya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya siang tadi," jawabku, mendudukkan diriku di sofa di ruangannya sementara ia kembali duduk di mejanya, mengambil kertas-kertas yang tadi kusingkirkan dan mulai berkutat dengannya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk paham, dan kemudian tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Aku duduk diam di sofa, memperhatikannya bekerja. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya beberapa menit sekali. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya sekilas setiap kali ia menemukan kesalahan dalam perhitungannya. Mata birunya berbinar tiap kali dia menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Tangannya yang berkulit kecoklatan itu bergerak lincah di atas kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia sedang berpikir. Aku tak mengerti kenapa semua hal sepele itu membuatku tertarik, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya, sama sekali tidak merasa bosan, tersenyum kecil setiap ia melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan sepelenya tadi.

"Kau sudah duduk diam begitu terus selama hampir satu setengah jam, Sasuke," ucapnya tanpa mendongak ke arahku.

Aku mengerjap dan mengecek arlojiku. Sudah hampir pukul sebelas. Aku tidak sadar sudah selama itu.

Ia meletakkan pensil yang digunakannya untuk menulis dan melepas kacamatanya. "Kau mau begitu terus sampai kapan?" tanyanya geli.

Aku mendengus tertawa. "Mungkin sampai kau berhenti," jawabku. Aku bangkit berdiri dan duduk di tepi mejanya, membungkuk sedikit untuk mengamati hasil kerjanya. "Sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

Naruto menyandarkan diri di punggung kursinya, melonggarkan dasinya dan melepas kancing atas kemejanya. "Kalaupun sudah, aku akan tetap menundanya," jawabnya dengan senyum letih. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengurut keningnya.

Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku, menatap garis lehernya yang selama ini tertutup kemejanya. Desir aneh kembali memenuhi dadaku. Mataku naik ke bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup dan bangkit berdiri, bersamaan dengan ia membuka matanya.

"Aku… kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," kataku cepat.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, mengantarku sampai ke pintu depan seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum ini. "Hati-hati," katanya ramah.

"Hn." Aku masuk ke dalam mobil, dan langsung memacunya menuju rumahku.

-

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya malam itu. Usaha yang sia-sia. Aku menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamarku, mencoba untuk tidur. Laporan dari NYPD tergeletak begitu saja di bantal di sampingku, terabaikan. Tapi tiap kali aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku, hanya dia yang muncul di pikiranku (aku tersenyum ketika menulis ini, perasaan itu belum hilang sampai sekarang). Aku tak pernah menyangka hal sepele macam dia bisa membuatku tertekan dan tak bisa tidur. Aku membetulkan posisi tubuhku, berusaha senyaman mungkin, tapi itu juga tidak membantu.

Sial, pikirku saat itu. Aku adalah Senator of New York. Seharusnya yang menggangguku hanyalah perang dingin dan prestasiku di kancah politik, bukannya seorang psikiater pirang yang kebetulan membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya, kendati dia seorang pria.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pria.

Kalimat itu terngiang di benakku.

"_Tapi di The New York Gazette kali ini mulai muncul artikel kalau Anda…_ _kalau Anda adalah seorang homoseksual."_

Aku mendengus. Kenapa juga kalimat Haruno harus muncul di saat seperti ini? Saat aku mulai meragukan orientasiku sendiri…

Aku menghela napas dan menutup mata. Senyumnya kembali terbayang. Aku langsung membuka mataku lagi.

_Cinta…_

Aku berdecak ketika satu kata itu melintas di benakku. Apa yang kurasakan ini cinta? Apa aku mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto?

Apa ini alasan aku tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita? Bahkan Haruno yang luar biasa pun, tak pernah sekalipun terbersit di otakku untuk menidurinya, walaupun aku yakin seratus persen kalau sekretarisku itu akan menyanggupi, terutama setelah kematian tunangannya. Dia dalam kondisi kesepian. Belum lagi Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah wanita tercantik di Amerika kalau bisa dibilang. Ajakan makan malamnya bisa saja kuakhiri di ranjang, tapi tidak. Aku lebih memilih menolaknya, menolak apa yang pria lain pasti akan terima dengan senang hati, bahkan kalaupun pria itu adalah seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Kakak seorang psikopat, dan adik homoseksual. Keturunan keluarga Uchiha benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku menyeringai frustasi dengan pemikiran itu. Kurasa sebaiknya aku mulai menerima ajakan Yamanaka, untuk sekadar membuktikan orientasiku.

**_To Be Continued_**

Chap depan tamat! XDD

Hehe… saia cuma mau bilang itu…x)

Mind to review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : I love you till the end…**

**Rate : Setelah perdebatan dengan hati nurani, akhirnya saia memutuskan memberikan rating PG-15 untuk fic ini.**

**Author's Note : YAOI. AU. OOCness. Gaje. Don't like don't read.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Inspired by : title inspired by 'Sometimes in April', a movie that I forgot who made it Xp . 'Watchmen', a Zack Snyder's film . 'G.I Joe : Rise of The Cobra', a Stephen Sommers's film .**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Maafkan saia mengenai pergantian genre di chap terakhir ini…. Saia benar-benar minta maaf…u.u *bows*

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Sometimes in April_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 4 : The Last Chapter**

New York. April 5th, 1968.

Musim semi masih berlangsung, bertolak belakang dengan kondisi dunia yang belum juga membaik. Nara Shikamaru datang ke kantorku pagi itu, tampak kusut dan belum bercukur, melaporkan padaku kalau tim elite-nya di ujung tanduk. Dia akan berangkat ke Vietnam hari itu juga, mengecek seberapa parah keadaan. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kondisi di luar sana bukan tanggung jawabnya, tapi dia hanya melirikku sinis dan meninggalkan kantor sama cepatnya dengan datangnya.

Presiden terus membombardirku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai ANBU, aku terus memberinya jawaban klise yang membuatnya tidak puas sebelum akhirnya dia menutup teleponnya. Haruno masuk beberapa detik setelah itu, memberiku setumpuk file-file baru yang harus kupelajari dan kutandatangani, sambil membacakan agendaku hari ini dari notes kecilnya.

"… dan Miss Yamanaka belum menyerah, Sir. Dia mengajak Anda makan malam lagi hari ini."

"Terima itu," jawabku asal, mengernyit memandang laporan perkembangan ANBU yang dijanjikan Haruno kemarin.

"Eh, Sir?" Haruno bertanya, kaget.

"Aku bilang terima itu. Aku akan menjemputnya pukul tujuh malam ini," kataku lagi.

Haruno berdehem, mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Baik, Sir," ia mengambil berkas-berkas yang sudah selesai kuurus dan keluar dari ruangan.

Malam itu, aku benar-benar menjemput Yamanaka di kediamannya. Ia sudah siap di depan rumahnya yang hampir seluas White House dengan gaun malam yang sangat 'wah'. Ia tersenyum begitu melihatku keluar dari mobil. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas di balik balutan gaunnya. Aku merapikan setelanku dan berjalan ke arahnya, mengecup punggung tangannya begitu aku sampai di hadapannya. "Anda terlihat cantik malam ini, Miss Yamanaka," kataku basa-basi.

Yamanaka tertawa puas. "Terimakasih, Senator."

Aku menawarkan lenganku dan menggamitnya menaiki mobilku. Dia duduk di sampingku, belahan gaunnya yang tinggi nyaris memperlihatkan seluruh paha putih nan mulusnya. Aku meliriknya sekilas, dan apa yang terlintas di pikiranku saat itu? Aku tertawa kalau mengingatnya sekarang. Yang terlintas di otak mesumku adalah lekuk leher Naruto.

Yamanaka yang memilih restorannya. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya mengikutinya, memikirkan banyak hal lain (terutama Naruto saat itu). "_Dessert_ di sini adalah yang terbaik," katanya mempromosikan. Ia menungguku menyiapkan kursi untuknya, aku menarik kursi itu dengan enggan, menunggunya duduk dan kemudian duduk di kursiku sendiri.

"Apa kesibukan Anda akhir-akhir ini, Miss?" tanyaku, berusaha terlihat antusias, sembari menunggu hidangan diantarkan. Dalam beberapa detik saja aku sudah merasa menyesal karena akhirnya menerima ajakannya.

Yamanaka tersenyum, senyum yang dapat melelehkan pria manapun, tapi tidak untukku. "Tidak ada yang menarik, Senator…" dan ketika detik berikutnya ia mulai menjelaskan mengenai kegiatan rutinnya sebagai supermodel, pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Makan malam itu berlangsung lama dan membosankan untukku, dengan seluruh percakapan didominasi oleh Yamanaka. Aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan 'hn'-ku sebagai tanggapan, tersenyum stoic di saat-saat yang pas, tapi tampaknya itu sudah membuat wanita muda itu puas.

Akhirnya semua omong kosong itu selesai. Aku menggamitnya kembali ke mobilku, berniat mengantarnya pulang secepat mungkin dan segera pulang ke rumah untuk tidur lebih awal ketika perempuan itu berkata, "Coba tebak, Sasuke. Kurasa tak ada salahnya aku mampir ke rumahmu sebentar."

Murahan. Hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku, tapi aku mengangguk menyetujui. Dan berani-beraninya dia memanggilku seakrab itu. Hanya satu orang yang boleh melakukannya. Hanya _dia._

Aku menghentikan mobilku di garasi rumahku, sekali lagi membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia tersenyum menggoda yang tidak kubalas, dan langsung berjalan mendahuluinya masuk ke rumah. Aku menyalakan lampu-lampunya, memperlihatkan padanya desain interior rumahku dan mengeluarkan _champagne_ serta dua gelas kaca dari lemari untuknya. Kalau aku pria normal (sekali lagi aku tertawa mengetahui bahwa aku sudah berpikiran begitu pada saat itu), aku pasti akan memanfaatkan momen ini.

Yamanaka melepas mantelnya, mengekspos keindahan tubuhnya di balik gaun malamnya. "Kau tinggal sendiri, Sasuke?" tanyanya, atau lebih tepatnya, desahnya. Cih, benar-benar murahan. Aku menuangkan _champagne _ ke dalam gelas dan menyodorkan satu padanya. Ia menerimanya dan tersenyum sok manis.

"Hn," jawabku, menenggak minumanku sendiri.

Yamanaka bahkan tidak meminum minuman itu. Ia hanya meletakkannya di meja, dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku bergeming di tempat, melihat sejauh mana dia bisa menarik perhatianku. Yamanaka meraba garis rahangku dengan jemarinya, kemudian turun ke dadaku, aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Kau pria hebat, Sasuke…" desahnya lagi. Ia menatapku dengan mata birunya, kesan yang ditimbulkan mata itu jauh berbeda dengan sepasang mata biru yang lain, mata biru yang selalu kupikirkan setiap saat.

Aku balas menatapnya, meletakkan gelasku di meja di belakangku. Aku merengkuh pinggangnya dengan tangan kiriku, membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. "Ya?" bisikku di telinganya.

Yamanaka mengikik kecil. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke…" tanpa peringatan, ia berjinjit dan menciumku dengan bernafsu. Kedua tangannya melingkari leherku, dan ia menggesekkan kakinya dengan gerakan sensual, yang seharusnya merangsangku, di pahaku. Tapi bibirku tetap membeku. Selang beberapa detik, Yamanaka menjauhkan diri, menatapku tak percaya, menyadari kalau tidak terjadi perubahan apapun pada diriku.

"Sasuke! Kau!" serunya frustasi.

Aku berjalan menjauhinya, mengambil mantelnya yang tergeletak di sofa. "Sebaiknya Anda pulang, Miss. Sudah terlalu larut bagi seorang wanita."

Yamanaka menyambar mantel itu dengan marah, berjalan cepat keluar dari rumahku. "Kau akan membayar untuk ini, Uchiha," ancamnya sebelum membanting pintu menutup di belakangnya.

Aku terpaku di tengah ruangan. Sel-sel otakku bekerja terlalu cepat sehingga aku bahkan tak menyadari apa yang sedang kupikirkan, seakan apa yang barusan dilakukan Yamaka padaku telah membangkitkan sosok diriku yang lain. Saat berikutnya aku tersadar, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kantor Naruto di 21st Avenue. Aku membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Betapa leganya diriku ketika melihatnya sedang berdiri di dekat jendelanya, memandang keluar dengan secangkir kopi di tangan. Aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya, bahkan tanpa melepaskan mantelku karena aku memang tidak mengenakannya. Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kakiku. Ia tersenyum ketika melihatku.

"Oh, malam, Sasuke. Aku ti—"

Kata-katanya terputus. Aku sudah terlebih dulu merengkuh wajahnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Terdengar suara 'prang' pelan ketika cangkir kopi yang dipegang Naruto jatuh menghantam lantai. Naruto mendorongku menjauh, tapi aku tetap mempertahankannya. Baru setelah aku kehabisan napas, aku menjauhkan diri darinya. Jantungku berdetak tak keruan, mencoba mendobrak keluar dari dadaku. Perasaan yang sama sekali tidak kurasakan ketika Yamanaka menyentuhku, tapi selalu muncul, hanya dengan aku memandang Naruto. Dan kalau aku tidak salah, perasaan itu disebut…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" semburnya, ia kehilangan semua ketenangan dirinya yang biasanya terlihat.

Aku menatap mata biru yang memancarkan kemarahan itu lekat-lekat. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. _Ya, aku memang mencintai pria ini._

"Itu, adalah apa yang kurasakan padamu, Naruto," kataku, datar. Aku merasa tak perlu mengucapkan kata 'cinta'. Perasaanku sudah melebihi tahap itu.

Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Sasuke…kau…" ia terbata, bersandar lemas pada kusen jendela di belakangnya. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau semua emosi yang baru saja ditunjukkannya menguap lenyap? Ia menatap nanar pada pecahan cangkir di lantai linoleumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu," kataku lirih. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan hendak pergi, merasa kotor. Tentu saja dia tak mungkin merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dia normal, seorang psikiater…

"Tunggu, Sasuke," ia menghentikanku.

Aku menoleh, memandang tangannya yang menggenggam lenganku. Aku mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk mendongak dan menatap ke kedalaman mata birunya. Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau aku melihat binar yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik raut cemasnya? Sorot matanya tampak antusias, aku menahan napas sekaligus menahan diriku untuk tidak menciumnya lagi. Mata birunya memabukkanku.

"Kau serius tentang hal ini?" tanyanya. Aku masih menatap matanya berusaha mencerna jutaan emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sana.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah mejanya, menyandarkan diri di sana, mengurut keningnya tapi aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa. Bahkan kalau bisa dibilang, ia tertawa penuh kelegaan.

Aku mengerjap.

Naruto mendongak menatapku lagi. Ekspresinya hangat kali ini. "Mungkin aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Sasuke."

Aku benci kalimat itu. Aku benar-benar membenci kalimat itu, karena ia mengatakannya terlalu lama. Aku tertawa pelan dan memeluknya. Ia balas memelukku kali ini.

"Jadi," bisiknya di telingaku. "Keberatan kalau aku memintamu melakukan hal yang tadi lagi?"

Aku mengernyit dan melonggarkan pelukanku agar aku bisa memandang wajahnya.

Terdapat cengiran kekanak-kanakkan di sana. "Tapi lebih lembut lagi kali ini…"

Dengan segera aku paham apa maksudnya. Aku mendengus tertawa dan merengkuh wajahnya sekali lagi, menautkan bibirnya dengan bibirku.

-

Dan di malam itu...

Setiap sentuhan, desahan dan kehangatan tubuhnya masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas. Caranya membisikkan namaku setiap kali aku menyentuhnya membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Aku membiarkan nafsu yang mengontrolku sepenuhnya, dibantu dengan sedikit liukan tubuhnya yang membuatku bisa mencium wanginya yang membuatku makin liar. Pikiranku melayang ke awang-awang. Ragaku mengkhianatiku, dipacu oleh tatapan antusiasnya, aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Aku menginginkannya sepenuhnya malam itu, dan bibirnya tidak memprotes. Ia menerimaku…

Betapa membahagiakannya untukku, ketika aku membuka mata setiap pagi sejak malam itu, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah tidurnya di sampingku. Begitu damai dan indah. (Sesuatu yang selalu membuatku menatap kosong ke sampingku, ke tempat kosong di ranjangku, berharap dia masih berbaring di sana, sampai saat ini).

Hidupku dimulai sejak saat itu. Aku tak peduli tentang apa yang orang-orang katakan mengenaiku dan dirinya. Aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku. Itu cukup buatku. Presiden cukup kaget mengetahui kenyataan tentangku, begitu pula dengan Nara, Haruno dan beberapa orang lain, tapi ternyata mereka tidak banyak berkomentar.

"Selamat, setidaknya dia lebih baik dari cewek-cewek berisik itu," kata Nara sambil lalu sebelum ia berangkat ke Vietnam. Aku tersenyum geli, dan dia agak kaget melihat ekspresiku saat itu, seakan aku belum pernah tersenyum sebelumnya. Itu benar.

"Kalau menurut Anda itu yang terbaik," Haruno berkata penuh senyum. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya, aku sekarang berani mengakui kalau aku merupakan atasan yang lebih baik setelah ada Naruto yang membantuku melewati masa-masa stressku.

Pers-lah yang membuatku sebal. Aku tahu memang bukan keputusan yang tepat untuk menyebarluaskan hubungan abnormalku dengan Naruto, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak ingin mengingkarinya, itu saja. Aku juga ingin semua orang tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal tentang keputusan itu. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya membungkam pers-pers itu dengan prestasiku di kancah politik. Karirku melesat setelah Naruto, dan tak ada lagi yang protes tentang itu.

-

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan cepat setelah semua kebahagiaan itu datang bertubi-tubi.

New York, April 10th, 1969.

Tak terasa sudah setahun berlalu. Aku sudah memulai persiapanku untuk memimpin Amerika lima tahun mendatang, ambisius memang, tapi yang terbaik selalu memulai start lebih awal. Tak ada pesaing berarti untukku, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Aku akan memimpin Amerika dengan Naruto di sampingku, itulah impian terbesarku.

Maka, dibantu Haruno, aku merencanakan segalanya dengan matang hari itu.

Begitu aku bangun di pagi hari, Naruto masih berbaring di sebelahku seperti biasa, mengawali hariku dengan sempurna. Aku mengusap pipinya lembut dengan jari-jari pucatku, membuatnya mengerjap. Aku tersenyum ketika tangannya bergerak di balik selimut, mencari-cari tanganku. Aku menyambutnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Semuanya tampak seperti surga bagiku di dunia ini, walaupun perang masih meledak di luar sana. Ketika hanya ada aku bersamanya, semua pikiran mengenai peperangan dan nuklir tersaput dari sel-sel kelabu kecil otakku.

Aku mengecup keningnya pelan. "Pagi…" bisikku.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengantuk. "Aku mau tidur lagi… aku mau masuk kerja agak siang hari ini… pinggangku sakit," tambahnya, mendadak galak. Aku tertawa pelan, mungkin aku memang agak terlalu keras semalam. Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya, dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku, bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku berganti pakaian sembari menatapnya yang sudah tidur pulas lagi. Hari ini akan sempurna, hari ini untuk_nya_.

"Pagi, Sir," sapa Haruno begitu aku memasuki kantor. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Aku menggantungkan mantelku dan mengangguk sekilas padanya. Sikapku memang telah banyak berubah dalam setahun belakangan ini, tapi tetap saja tersenyum pada orang lain selain Naruto merupakan hal yang sulit bagiku.

"Saya sudah mengambilnya pagi-pagi sekali," kata Haruno lagi, menyerahkan kotak kecil yang hanya seukuran telapak tanganku padaku.

Aku mengangguk puas. "Terimakasih, Haruno. Dan jangan lupa untuk membatalkan semua acaraku di luar hari ini. Aku butuh persiapan," gurauku tanpa senyum, tapi Haruno tertawa kecil.

"Baik, Sir."

Aku membuka pintu ruanganku dan langsung duduk di balik meja, dengan sabar menghadapi berkas-berkas yang terus berdatangan, telepon-telepon dari negara bagian lain yang tampak tidak terlalu penting saat ini. Hanya ada satu hal di otakku. Kalau saja aku punya beberapa pasang mata dan tangan tambahan, aku pasti menyelesaikan semua ini cepat, lalu aku bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan hari itu. Merealisasikan impian terbesarku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecek arlojiku setiap lima menit sekali. Hari terasa berjalan lambat, aku mulai mengutuk Einstein (lagi-lagi tua bangka itu) yang menciptakan teori relativitas. Tapi aku tetap bertahan, Naruto tidak akan suka kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan baik.

Setiap kali pikiranku keruh dan aku tidak bisa menahan ketegangan yang memuncak, aku memainkan kotak kecil yang tadi diberikan Haruno padaku. Aku tersenyum geli memandang kotak itu, membayangkan reaksi Naruto ketika menerimanya, dan saat aku membisikkan kalimat, "_will you marry me?"_ di telinganya. Jantungku berdetak cepat lagi. _Dia pasti akan mengatakan, 'ya'._

Aku berdehem pelan, menjatuhkan diriku sendiri ke dunia nyata, kembali ke file-file menyebalkan yang kelihatannya jadi berlipat ganda hari itu. Apa Haruno sengaja? Tuduhku tak rasional.

Dan rasanya setelah bertahun-tahun, Haruno membuka pintu ruanganku tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu. Dalam kondisi normal, mungkin aku sudah akan mendampratnya, tapi karena hari ini hari istimewa, aku hanya mendongak memandangnya.

"Sudah waktunya, Sir," kata Haruno, senyum bahagia dan harapan semoga sukses tergurat di wajah cantiknya.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri begitu mendadak sambil meraih kotak kecil yang sedari tadi kupandangi, dan setengah berlari, menyambar mantelku, mengecup pipi sekretarisku itu sekilas sebagai tanda terimakasih yang amat sangat dan langsung menghambur pergi dari kantor.

"Kabari saya, Sir!" pinta Haruno antusias. Aku membunyikan klaksonku sekali sebagai tanda aku mengiyakan. Memang dia yang akan kuberitahu pertama kali. Jasanya terlalu besar dalam kehidupan percintaanku bersama Naruto. Dan mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang telah mengenal Naruto dengan baik begitu lama.

Aku mengumpat keras ketika jalanan macet. Aku mengecek arlojiku. Lima menit lagi sebelum pukul tujuh malam. Aku mengetuk-etukkan jariku ke setir dengan jengkel, menahan diri untuk tidak menelepon Uchiha's Corporation dan meminta mereka untuk menyingkirkan semua mobil-mobil menyebalkan di hadapanku dengan ANBU. Logikaku masih menang, kalau aku meluncurkan ANBU di sini, dikhawatirkan Naruto akan mati juga. Aku tentu saja tak mau itu terjadi.

Setelah merayap selama setengah jam, akhirnya aku sampai di depan kantor Naruto. Pukul setengah delapan, seharusnya rencanaku pukul tujuh, tapi telat setengah jam menurutku tidak masalah. Aku membanting pintu mobilku menutup, setengah berlari menaiki undakan menuju pintu kantor Naruto, dan berdiri diam di depan pintunya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mengatur napas. Aku mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku mantelku, memandang cincin dari emas putih di dalamnya. Aku mengangguk penuh tekad, dan melangkah masuk.

Ruang tunggu di kantor Naruto sepi, tak ada seorang pun. Jadi mungkin dia sedang tidak ada pasien. Tapi entah kenapa atmosfer ruangan itu berbeda, menimbulkan firasat tak enak. Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku terlalu tegang, jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Itulah masalahnya.

Aku menarik napas sekali, dan melangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke ruangan Naruto. Aku memegang knop pintunya dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan yang lain memegang kotak berisi cincin itu. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, berusaha mengurangi detak jantungku yang kian menjadi. Aku memutar knop pintunya.

"Naru—"

Sisa kalimatku tertahan di tenggorokan.

Seluruh sarafku mati rasa. Dan kurasa aliran darahku juga berhenti. Dunia di sekelilingku menjadi sunyi.

Tak ada suara apapun yang bisa ditangkap telingaku. Hal terakhir yang kudengar hanyalah denting pelan ketika kotak cincin terjatuh dari tanganku. Denting itu terus menggema di telingaku, sementara mataku menatap lurus ke depan.

Ke sosok Naruto… sosoknya yang telah terbaring di lantai linoleum, darahnya yang merah menggenang di sekitarnya, bagaikan kelopak mawar yang mengerikan. Mata birunya terbeliak, kulitnya yang semula kecoklatan sempurna telah memucat. Rambut pirangnya ternoda percikan darahnya sendiri. Aroma citrus yang semula menguar dari tubuh Naruto digantikan oleh amisnya darah.

_Naruto…_ bibirku mengucap tanpa suara, sepertinya semua indraku telah meninggalkanku, bersama dengan Naruto.

"Dia indah ya…"

Suara itu merusak keheninganku. Aku memaksakan otot leherku yang sepertinya telah berkarat untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria pucat, dengan bekas luka mengerikan di sepanjang rahangnya, berdiri tegak tiga meter dari jasad Naruto. Senyum mengerikan terkembang di wajahnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Naruto yang bermandikan darah. Pisau lipat besar yang digenggamnya di tangan kirinya masih meneteskan darah… darah Naruto…

_Sai._

Dia menoleh ke arahku, senyum mengerikannya bertambah lebar. Aku masih membeku, padahal otakku sudah meneriakkan perintah untuk menerjangnya, menghabisinya, membunuhnya, memotong-motong tubuhnya jadi seribu bagian kalau perlu. Tapi tubuhku tak mau patuh.

"Dan dia bukan milik siapapun…" katanya lagi, disertai tawa penuh kegilaan. "Kau takkan bisa mengklaimnya menjadi milikmu, Sasuke…"

Nafasku memburu. Aku benar-benar membenci setiap bagian dari bajingan itu.

Sai kembali menoleh ke sosok Naruto. Dan sebelum aku bisa melakukan apapun, dia sudah mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke lehernya sendiri, menggoroknya dengan cepat, membuat darah segar memancar keluar.

Aku terbeliak ketika sosok Sai ambruk ke tanah, dengan kepala yang hampir putus.

Lututku tak bisa menyangga berat tubuhku lagi, dan aku jatuh berlutut ke lantai. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir turun dari mataku ketika aku memandang sosok Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Naruto yang tak akan tersenyum padaku lagi. Naruto yang tak akan memperdengarkan tawanya padaku, dan tatapan antusias di balik kacamatanya yang tak akan pernah kulihat lagi mulai detik ini, dan selamanya. Selamanya…

-

Selamanya.

Kata itu berarti banyak untukku.

New York, April 12th, 1969.

Aku bergeming di depan makam Naruto yang masih baru, menatap nisan besar berukirkan namanya. _Dr. Uzumaki Naruto. Friend, family,and lover._ _May he rest in peace._

Bodoh. Dia lebih dari sekedar teman, keluarga, maupun kekasih. Dia hidup_ku._

Orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman telah pergi sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, meninggalkanku seorang diri. Bahkan Haruno yang terisak paling hebat di antara semua orang juga sudah pergi. Ia benar-benar kehilangan sahabat baiknya.

Air mataku sama sekali tidak mengalir. Mungkin air mataku, bersama separuh jiwaku yang lain sudah pergi meninggalkanku juga, bersama Naruto. Hanya menyisakan lubang kosong di dadaku, yang selamanya akan menganga.

Selamanya…

Aku mendongak menatap langit biru cerah di musim semi. Langit yang sewarna dengan mata Naruto. Cuaca yang kontras sekali dengan suasana hatiku saat itu.

_I love you till the end…_

End of Uchiha's Sasuke journal.

-

Sasuke menutup notes kecilnya, mengakhiri catatannya dengan tanda tangan kecil di pojok kanan bawah. Ia menatap keluar jendela, ke arah langit biru bersih tanpa awan. _Langit yang sama dengan hari itu_.

"Sir, sudah waktunya."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. Haruno ada di sana dengan senyum formalnya. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan merapikan setelannya. "Aku akan berada di tempat dalam waktu tiga menit."

Haruno mengangguk, menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum ia pergi.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan teraba olehnya sebentuk cincin di jari manis kanannya. Ia membuka mata, hanya untuk mengamati cincin itu. Cincin yang merupakan pasangan dari cincin yang ikut ia kuburkan bersama jasad Naruto bertahun-tahun lalu.

_Dalam tiga menit aku akan menjadi Presiden Amerika, Naruto_. Batinnya. _Dan kau masih ada di sampingku untuk menyaksikannya. Aku yakin itu._

Sasuke menghela napas sekali, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

**_Owari_**

-

-

-

Yah… akhirnya tamat… mana gaje abis lagi…u.u

Fic ini sebenarnya berbentuk jurnal hariannya Sasuke… sekadar informasi kalau ada yang tidak memperhatikan…x) dan ada jugakah yang sadar saia nulis adegan lemon implisit di chap ini? X3

Dan, eh, apa-apaan adegan Sasuke nyium pipi Sakura itu? DX

Saia mohon maaf untuk kekurangannya dalam fic ini, kalau misal fakta-fakta sejarah dan politiknya nggak sesuai sama kejadian nyata, harap dimaklumi. Saia hanya siswa kelas 3 SMA biasa yang BENAR-BENAR BENCI PELAJARAN SEJARAH.

Lagipula fic ini kan hanya cerita fiksi biasa…hehehe…xp

Dan lagi, fic ini membuat saia trauma dengan beberapa hal, diantaranya adalah Sejarah, perang dingin, politik, penyetaraan reaksi, etc. Saia sampai muak kalo mendengar kata-kata itu di setiap pelajaran…u.u dan Sayuri sama sekali nggak membantu…*ngedetgler Sayuri*

Ada beberapa kata di chap ini yang saia comot dari **Under The Blue Sky**-nya **Aria**-senpai. Nggak sama persis sih... tapi mirip lah…xp hehehe…jadi, thank you very much buat Aria-senpai! XD *digibeng karena seenaknya minjem kata-kata*

**NB :** walaupun sudah tertulis 'owari', tapi masih ada chapter depan. Semacam omake-lah gitu… ceritanya tentang masa lalu Sai. ONESHOT. *promosi mode* X)

Kalau begitu,

Mind to review? ^^


	5. On The Battlefield

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Sai's journal. 1966.**

**Rate : sekitar PG-13 lah. G.I. Joe juga rate-nya segitu kok…x)**

**Author's Note : AU. OOCness. Gaje. Don't like don't read. No pairing here, maybe just brotherhood…x)**

**Inspired by : G.I. Joe : Rise of the Cobra, a Stephen Sommers's film.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Yeah…(???) ini adalah chap yang saia janjikan. XD. Nyahaha… isinya masa lalu Sai… tapi cuma saia bahas secara singkat saja… supaya nggak jadi multichap juga… x)

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_On the Battlefield_**

**_Omake of Sometime's In April_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Vietnam.

Sai's journal. 1966.

Aku meraih senjataku, memasang perlengkapan padanya sebelum menyandingnya di bahu kananku. Atmosfer yang benar-benar berbeda, terasa menekan dan mencekam. Walaupun sudah hampir tiga bulan aku ditempatkan di medan perang Vietnam, aku masih belum juga terbiasa.

Lagipula kenapa juga aku harus terbiasa dengan atmosfer perang? Aku mendengus geli menyadari pemikiran naifku.

"Sai."

Suara itu membuatku mendongak dari kegiatanku mengecek senjataku. Kakakku, yang ditugaskan bersamaku dalam perang ini, baru saja memasuki tenda tempatku berada, sudah siap sepenuhnya dengan senjatanya. Raut wajahnya keras dan penuh tekad. Perang memang bisa mengubah sifat seseorang, dan kakakku adalah salah satu korbannya. Padahal dulu dia adalah seorang yang periang dan konyol, sosok yang bagaikan matahariku, tapi sekarang, dia bagaikan mayat hidup. Perang merenggut senyumnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya, mengamatiku yang kembali memasang perlengkapan di seragamku.

Aku mengangguk, memasang perlengkapan terakhir di tubuhku yang tampaknya sudah mulai mati rasa karena efek terlalu lama di medan perang ini. "Kau sendiri?" aku balik bertanya, memandang matanya yang sewarna dengan mataku. Kilat yang biasa kulihat di sana berbulan-bulan lalu telah sirna, digantikan oleh kesuraman tak berdasar. Mata seorang pembunuh. Seharusnya aku tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku tetap harus menjawab 'ya' apapun yang terjadi kan?" ucapnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Aku menangkap nada lelah dalam suaranya. Lelah akan perang yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir, dan kalaupun perang Vietnam ini berakhir, masih akan digantikan oleh perang dingin Amerika-Uni Sovyet yang memuakkan. Sebagai prajurit, yang bisa kami lakukan hanya terus berperang, sampai salah satu pihak mengibarkan bendera putih. Tidak ada lagikah yang mengenal kata 'perdamaian'?

"Bagaimana kondisi kalian?"

Suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian kami. Jenderal Asuma, seorang patriot yang sangat kuhormati, memasuki tenda tempat aku dan kakakku berada. Sebatang rokok terselip di celah bibirnya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam gulungan peta. Aku tak pernah menanyakan padanya bagaimana bisa dia tetap merokok di tengah-tengah peperangan seperti ini. Mungkin itu salah satu caranya untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya di kancah peperangan, dengan banyaknya mayat yang berdatangan setiap harinya, bau mesiu bercampur dengan bau amis darah yang terus tercium sepanjang hari, dan tekanan untuk memenangkan perang.

Baik aku maupun kakakku hanya memberikan anggukan singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Jenderal Asuma menghampiri kami, membentangkan peta yang dibawanya di satu-satunya meja yang ada di dalam tenda.

"Walaupun kalian sudah mendengar ini berkali-kali sampai bosan, aku masih akan tetap mengulanginya," Jenderal Asuma membuka topik pembicaraan, memberi isyarat bagiku dan kakakku untuk mendekat ke arahnya, agar bisa ikut mengamati peta yang di hadapannya. Kemudian Sang Jenderal itu berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Tugas kita mudah," ujarnya. "Yang perlu kita lakukan dalam misi kali ini hanya mengevakuasi penduduk sipil di laboratorium ini," ia menunjuk titik merah yang ada di daerah musuh, "sebelum pesawat pengebom meratakan tempat itu dengan tanah."

Aku dan kakakku mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

"Pasukan kita akan menerobos ke wilayah musuh, tapi hanya kita bertiga yang bertindak sementara yang lain mem-_back up­_ di garis belakang," Jenderal Asuma melanjutkan lagi. "Kita bertiga maju ke lab itu, dan kau," ia mengerling kakakku, "akan masuk ke lab, mengomando para penduduk sipil itu keluar dari sana. Aku akan menunggu di luar dan memimpin mereka ke garis belakang, sebelum membawa mereka kembali ke perkemahan kita." Kakakku mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jenderal Asuma. "Lalu kau," beliau menatapku tajam. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mem-_back up_ kami, memastikan aku dan Shin keluar dari area musuh dengan selamat, kemudian kau langsung menyusul kami ke garis belakang. Jangan lupa untuk mengawasi pesawat pengebom. Kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit sebelum mereka menghancurkan lab itu. Aku tak ingin jatuh korban di misi sepele ini."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jenderal Asuma menghela napas puas dan menggulung petanya. "Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari tenda.

"Tiga menit sebelum kita berangkat, Sai. Pastikan senjatamu siap," kata kakakku datar, dan mengikuti Jenderal keluar dari tenda. Aku menatap gamang punggung kakakku, punggung yang dulunya tegap dan sarat impian, punggung yang sekarang tampak letih, memanggul penderitaan dan luka batin karena perang.

Kapan ini semua akan berakhir… tiga bulan dalam kancah peperangan memang bukan waktu yang lama, tapi juga bukan waktu yang singkat. Baik aku maupun kakakku memang masih bertahan hidup, menyemangati satu sama lain, tapi apakah akan seterusnya begitu? Aku sendiri tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kehilangan kakakku… satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa… orang yang sangat berharga bagiku…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif yang tak perlu. Aku mungkin telah terlalu banyak menghirup bubuk mesiu yang bertebaran di sekelilingku, sehingga otakku tak pernah lepas dari pikiran-pikiran irasional.

Aku melangkah keluar tenda. Bau darah dan mayat busuk menyambutku. Petugas medis sedang berlarian ke sana kemari, mencoba memberikan pertolongan kepada mereka yang terluka parah. Tidakkah Amerika maupun Uni Sovyet sadar kalau perang ini telah menelan banyak korban? Bahkan perang dingin antara dua negara adidaya itu telah melibatkan Vietnam, negara yang telah terpecah antara liberalis dan komunis. Pemenang dalam perang ini, otomatis akan menjadi pemanang dalam perang dingin.

Pemikiran yang bodoh menurutku.

Aku mendongak, menatap langit biru cerah di atas yang sangat kontras dengan kesuraman di bawahnya. Beberapa ekor gagak terbang berputar-putar di atas perkemahan kami, menyuarakan lagu memilukan yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Semoga itu bukan pertanda buruk.

-

"Sekarang waktunya prajurit," kata Jenderal Asuma tegas dan sarat makna. Perkemahan langsung hening, kecuali oleh suara peluru yang dimasukkan ke dalam senapan. "Shin, Sai, ikut aku."

Aku dan kakakku mengikuti Jenderal Asuma ke Jeep terdekat. "Kita akan maju lebih dulu. Jangan lengah, dan jangan lamban. Kita hanya punya sepuluh menit." Ia naik ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Aku dan kakakku mengikutinya, duduk di jok belakang dengan senjata dalam posisi siap. Aku menoleh ke arah kakakku, berharap mendapat tatapan penyemangat darinya, tapi harapanku sia-sia. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa ekspresi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Bahkan tampaknya hubungan sedarah antara aku dan kakakku mulai mengabur. Kami hanya prajurit sekarang, yang siap meregang nyawa kapanpun dibutuhkan.

Jenderal Asuma memacu mobilnya ke wilayah musuh, beberapa mobil lain mengikuti di belakang kami, bersiap melakukan _back up_. Begitu kami meninggalkan daerah perbatasan, kami langsung disambut oleh hujan timah panas yang menyita seluruh perhatianku. Sementara Jenderal Asuma menyetir, berusaha menghindari peluru yang mengincar kami, aku dan kakakku menyerang dari belakang, memastikan musuh tak bisa menembaki kami dua kali, kami akan lebih dulu membunuhnya.

"Sai, arah jam tiga!" seru kakakku, mengatasi bisingnya suara senjata di sekeliling kami.

Tanpa tanggapan, aku memutar tubuhku, menghadapi arah yang dimaksud kakakku dan menembak si penyerang sebelum ia sempat menyerang lagi. Aku mengisi amunisi dengan sigap, dan dalam hitungan detik sudah berada dalam posisi siap tembak, membidik dengan ketepatan luar biasa, tak peduli Jenderal Asuma menyetir dengan gila-gilaan.

"Turun dari Jeep, sekarang!" seru Jenderal Asuma, menghentikan mobilnya dengan rem mendadak di atas tanah berdebu. Aku dan kakakku langsung meloncat turun, berlari mendekat ke arah lab yang dituju sambil membungkuk serendah mungkin, menghindari hujan peluru yang kian menjadi. Kakakku berlari sedikit di depan, aku dan Jenderal Asuma mengikuti di belakangnya, masih terus menembaki tentara musuh dengan membabi buta, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada mereka sekalipun untuk mengincar kami.

Dsing!

Sebutir peluru hampir mengenai lengan kananku, memaksaku berguling di tanah berdebu untuk menghindar. Aku memilih berlindung di belakang rongsokan sebuah mobil untuk mengisi kembali amunisiku dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali menyerang. Kakakku mengikutiku, punggungnya menempel pada badan mobil sedangkan senjatanya berada dalam posisi siap tembak, nafasnya tersengal. Ia bangkit berdiri, menembak sasarannya dari atas kap mobil dan kembali merunduk di sebelahku, memastikan jalannya menuju ke lab tanpa gangguan musuh. Jenderal Asuma ada beberapa meter di sebelah kiri kami, tiarap rendah di balik tembok yang sudah hancur, masih terus menembaki tentara musuh, rokok yang diisapnya terjatuh di sebelahnya.

Jenderal Asuma berhenti menembak, menoleh ke arah kakakku, dan mengangguk memberi tanda bahwa sekaranglah saatnya ia bergerak. Kakakku balas mengangguk singkat. Ia mempersiapkan senjatanya, dan bergerak ke sisi lain mobil, menentukan saat yang tepat untuk keluar dari barikade.

"Lindungi aku, Sai," ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku yang sedang menghabisi musuh-musuh yang jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan kami.

"Jangan khawatir," balasku, mengarahkan senapanku ke salah satu tentara musuh dan melubangi kepalanya dengan mudah. Sudah sejak lama membunuh manusia menjadi kebiasaan baruku, semudah membunuh nyamuk yang menganggu. "Ingat, waktumu cuma sepuluh menit."

Kakakku menyeringai dan menyandang senjatanya. "Ini akan jadi sepuluh menit yang panjang," katanya sebelum melesat keluar dari perlindungan mobil, berlari lurus ke arah lab. Aku bangkit berdiri pada saat bersamaan, mem-_back up_ kakakku, mempermudah jalannya ke lab untuk melakukan evakuasi, menembak semua musuh yang mengancam dalam radius seratus meter darinya.

Jangtungku berdegup kencang melihat kakakku yang berlari melintasi tanah kosong, sendirian. Fokus, fokus. Dia akan baik-baik saja, aku melindunginya. Aku tak bisa bernapas dengan normal sampai akhirnya kakakku memasuki lab, dan menghilang dari pandangan. Aku kembali merunduk di balik rongsokan itu, menoleh menatap Jenderal Asuma yang juga sudah berhenti menembak. Ia mengawasi dari balik barikadenya. Aku mengecek arlojiku, _dua menit_…

Jenderal Asuma menoleh ke arahku dan memberi isyarat kalau para penduduk sipil sudah keluar. Ia bangkit berdiri bersamaan denganku, aku kembali melakukan _back up_, untuk Jenderal Asuma kali ini, sementara Jenderal itu berlari menghampiri penduduk sipil, memerintah mereka untuk merunduk menghindari hujan peluru dan bergegas. Aku keluar dari perlindunganku, membantu Jenderal Asuma memandu rombongan tak bersenjata itu sambil terus menembak dan mengecek waktu.

_Lima menit._

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menembak sasaranku tepat pada waktunya sebelum ia mengarahkan senjatanya ke jantungku. Pintu lab masih terbuka, tapi tak ada lagi orang yang keluar dari sana. Aku berhenti berlari, membiarkan Jenderal Asuma yang sudah cukup jauh melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke garis belakang seorang diri.

_Enam menit_.

Kakakku belum juga keluar dari lab. Aku mengerling rombongan yang dipimpin Jenderal Asuma dan sudah disusul beberapa prajurit kami yang lain. Tak ada kakakku di antara mereka, mungkin ia masih ada di lab, memastikan semua orang sudah benar-benar keluar.

Dsing! Dsing!

Aku lengah. Untungnya dua peluru tadi tidak berhasil melukaiku. Aku kembali berlindung di antara reruntuhan tembok yang menyedihkan, sambil terus membidik musuh dan menunggu kakakku keluar. Semuanya akan selesai dengan sempurna. Atau kupikir begitu, ketika kudengar suara bising pesawat di atasku.

Aku mendongak dan terbelalak, mengecek arlojiku sekali lagi. _Ini masih tujuh menit! Apa yang mereka lakukan di atas sana sedini ini?!_

"Hentikan! Masih tiga menit lagi!!" teriakku, melambaikan tanganku ke udara, berusaha menarik perhatian awak pesawat pengebom itu. "Hentikan!!" teriakku frustasi. Pesawat itu sudah mengambil posisi tepat di atas lab. Tinggal hitungan detik saja mereka akan menjatuhkan bomnya.

Aku mengumpat marah, mengabaikan semua hal, berlari keluar dari barikadeku, tak lagi mempedulikan hujan peluru di sekelilingku. Aku berlari ke arah lab secepat aku bisa, tapi tampaknya jarak tidak berada di pihakku. "HENTIKAN!!! KAKAKKU MASIH DI DALAM!!" teriakku emosi. "HENTIKAN!!!"

BLAARRRRRR!!!!

Teriakanku tenggelam, kalah oleh suara ledakan yang menggelegar. Aku bisa merasakan efek dari ledakan itu membuatku terpental jauh, tapi selebihnya, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Bahkan rasa perih di rahang kananku pun tidak berarti apapun.

Aku mendarat keras di tanah berdebu, yang pastinya membuat beberapa tulangku patah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku membuka mataku, dan dengan putus asa menatap puing-puing laboratorium yang sudah menyatu dengan kobaran api di kejauhan. _Kakak…_

Dsing!

"Kakak…" bisikku lirih, bahkan suara peluru yang begitu dekat tidak berarti apapun lagi bagiku. Aku bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Senjataku terlempar entah kemana, tapi aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Aku berjalan limbung ke arah lab, "Kakak…" masih memanggil-manggil kakakku. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas menembus paha kiriku, tapi itu tidak menghentikan langkahku. Aku masih terus berjalan lurus ke arah lab, menatap kobaran apinya yang membentuk asap hitam di atasnya…

"Hentikan, Sai!" seseorang mencengkram bahuku dari belakang. "Kakakmu sudah tewas! Dia tidak mungkin selamat!"

"Tidak!" aku mencoba berontak dari kepungan tangan kuat itu. "Kakakku tidak mungkin tewas! Dia masih hidup!"

"Sadarlah, Sai!" suara itu kembali menahanku, mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman itu dari tubuhku, dan berlari oleng menjauh darinya. "Kau salah! Kakakku tidak akan mati semudah itu!" seruku marah. Berani sekali orang ini memvonis kakakku sudah tewas?! Memangnya siapa dia, hah?!

"Sai! Awas!"

Suara itu menyerukan peringatan. Aku mengabaikannya. Hahaha. Dia gagal mencegahku dengan cara normal, sekarang dia mencoba menakut-nakutiku. Hahaha. Itu tidak akan berhasil, tolol.

Tapi sesuatu menghalangi jalanku, sesuatu yang ambruk begitu saja ke tubuhku, membuatku jatuh berlutut dan terbebani. Tertatap olehku bola mata Jenderal Asuma yang sudah kosong dan tak bernyawa. Aku membelalak, mengamati seraut wajah yang tadinya tegas itu, sekarang pucat dan penuh ketakutan. Sebuah lubang di dahinya masih mengucurkan darah, membasahi tanganku yang menopangnya.

"Je-jenderal Asuma…"

Aku terhenyak. Sekelebat-sekelebat bayangan samar terus melintas di otakku, bagaikan ada seseorang yang memutarkan film mengerikan secara cepat.

_Kakakku… Jenderal Asuma…_

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!!!" teriakanku membelah langit Vietnam.

-

New York. April, 1968.

Ingatan itu masih menghantuiku sampai sekarang. Hujan peluru… ledakan… kobaran api… mayat Jenderal Asuma…

Aku dipulangkan dari medan perang setahun kemudian, setelah tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari orang sakit jiwa sepertiku. Luka batin yang kuderita merenggut kewarasanku, luka yang bahkan tidak akan bertambah ringan walaupun aku menangsi sejadi-jadinya, hingga air mataku habis. Luka yang tak akan pernah sembuh selamanya.

Aku mengutuk semua orang yang masih bisa hidup normal di New York. Berjalan dengan tenang di trotoar, duduk-duduk dengan santai di bangku taman, bercanda dan mengobrol dengan riang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka hanya domba-domba busuk yang berlindung di balik singa-singa yang telah mereka perbudak untuk terjun ke medan perang, memastikan mereka bangun dengan selamat setiap paginya. _Lions for lambs_. Istilah yang telah mendarah daging di sel-sel otakku.

Aku membenci semua politikus itu, para senat, para menteri, dan presiden yang seenaknya menyerukan perintah tanpa tahu keadaan sebenarnya di lapangan. Mereka tidak merasakan penderitaan seperti yang aku rasakan. Mereka tak akan pernah paham.

Dan ketika aku melihat senator muda itu, senator muda yang dimabuk cinta tak rasionalnya… aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya mencicipi sedikit penderitaanku.

Aku menyeringai puas. Aku telah membunuh hidupnya…

-ends of Sai's journal-

-

-

-

Nyeh…=.= entah kenapa saia merasa omake ini gaje sekali. Saia nggak begitu pintar menggambarkan suasana perang, kalau ingin yang lebih detail dengan efek keren, silakan tonton G.I. Joe : Rise of the Cobra. Adegan waktu Duke nggak bisa menyelamatkan kakak iparnya di medan perang… seperti itulah yang ingin saia gambarkan…x)

Omake ini sebenarnya agak terinspirasi sama **Snow in the Summer**-nya Ghee-senpai, yang chpater 3, saat dimana Obito mati demi Kakashi. Bahkan ada beberapa kata yang saia comot dari sana…X3 –setelah Aria-senpai, sekarang giliran Ghee-senpai???- hehehehe…x) *disuntrung rame-rame*

Yah…dengan ini fic ini resmi tamat…

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
